Zetsu's Birthday
by ACompatible17
Summary: The Akatsuki was planning a birthday party for Zetsu but a BIG problem happened.


**Zetsu's Birthday**

**Authors note: **I can't believe it! I wrote a Fanfic about Naruto and the Akatsuki! (Hooray for me…) hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Akatsuki… but marshmallow is mine! XD

**By:** ACompatible17

" I know how about a field trip for Zetsu's birthday!" Diedara screaming and celebrating for Zetsu's birthday.

"Shut the hell up! Zetsu might hear your god damn screaming. Just sit there while we find a cake and some party needs." Itachi was reading a magazine to find some Balloons and some party hats. Itachi grabbed the telephone and dialed a number.

"How much is the chocolate moose cake… uh-huh…Oh, yes… no the other one… 295 yen? Okay, Thank you. I just called the cake maker and I just ordered a chocolate moose for Zetsu's cake." Itachi went out and went to the cake maker.

Diedara was asleep and Tobi went out too to the grocery to buy ice cream. Kisame was cutting the letters on the art papers and sasori was practicing his magic to entertain the guest

"Abra- de ja vou! Hahahahahah I am a really good magician!" sasori was clapping his hands.

"I'm home, Hidan" Itachi was holding the box inside is Zetsu's birthday cake. Diedara opened his eyes and pointed his finger to Kisame and said…

"Kisame, stop cutting those letters and lets go to the forest and have a pik-nik for the celebration."

"Where the hell did you get that stupid idea?"

"But it's gonna be fun…" Then diedara turned his back

"Wait I have an Idea how about we go to the forest and have a pik-nik!" Tobi shouted at the face of Itachi.

"yeepee…what a great idea…" Itachi

"Yeah your right!" Itachi opened his eyes wide.

"Oh brother…" Kisame rolled his eyes and picked the news paper then went to the restroom.

"so everybody lets pack our belongings and lets go to the forest. "

Diedara and the gang went to get their bags and the party needs. Kisame heard the racket and just went out to get the toilet paper. While everybody was in the hurry itachi was only standing and said…

"I'm not going…" Sasori and the gang stopped running and went to Itachi. Diedara molded a Horse( made of clay) and tied Itachi. The horse went to the forest and just stood their until the Akatsuki gang will soon be there too.

" Kisame! Hurry we need to go to the forest and celebrate!"

"Coming!" Kisame went out and grabbed his sword even the party hats.

_Itachi on the forest…_

"Can you please 'sniff' take me off please 'sniff' I'm feeling sick."

The horse didn't answer.

"sigh"

_Diedara and the gang…_

"Hey! While we are walking how about some entertainment." The leader smiled at Sasori.

"Okay how abut this, what do you cross with a cat using an owl?"

nobody answered him.

"My ass…" Sasori only tilted his head and never spoke.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

when deidara sighed he saw the horse he molded and itachi.

"Hey everybody were here!!"

they ran and saw Orochimaru blocking their way. There eyes popped with fright and shock.

"My apologies may I join your feast?"

"back off!" Hidan screamed at him with spit at Ororchimaru's face.

"Be polite! Okay you can join us." Deidara smiled at Orochimaru.

"What your gonna invite a snake on the party?!" Hidan only rolled his eyes and walked to the spot where the piknik will start.

While they eat, Itachi brought out a pot and passed it to kisame. The gang slurped the soup and enjoyed it.

"Sluurp, what is this itadikamaru?"

"Shark fin soup…" Itachi replied

Kisame spited the soup and hit tobi. When it was time for the cake they sang the 'happy birthday' song for Zetsu.

"I have this feeling that theirs something missing?" Diedara holds his chin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zetsu yawned and saw the party balloons and smiled.

"Okay guys, Your gonna say surprise and kill the hell out off me and make me blow the candles on my cake…" when he saw a dead human on the couch he smiled and ate it.

"Guys, thank you this is so great!!... Guys…."

FIN


End file.
